Welcome to the world of House of Night
by HouseofNightlover
Summary: Mel a normal girl like you and me finds a strange door in her new snotty High School that brings her to the world of House of Night where she is about to have an amazing adventure. First non truth or dare story so no flames! Rated T to give me freedom for later on!


Chapter 1

New School

**Hey ya'll it is HouseofNightlover here and I just wrote my first non-truth or dare story. It might not be that good so no flames but PLEASE review so I can have more ideas. Thank you. **

**-HouseofNightlover**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night if I did this would be in a bookstore.**

Mel took a deep breath and entered the torture chamber. Well it was not exactly a torture chamber; it was Mel's new school, Ediquette High. Mel would have much better be entering a torture chamber than Ediquette High. Her dad had chosen the school saying that it fit her personality. Yeah-right Mel thought, as if he even knows me. Mel's father always yelled at her saying she yelled at him even when she didn't, he didn't understand that Mel could only work for a certain time before getting tired. He wanted her to go pray every weekend when Mel would have much rather spent it reading her House of Night. The worst part was he thought that he could change her to be his clone. A week before summer break ended Mel's father had come over to her saying that she will be going to Ediquette High School for 10th grade and that she will love it and want to change school's permanently. Mel's father hoped that at Ediquette she would make new friends (he hated Mel's current friends because he think they are a bad influence), change her likes and become all prim and proper. Yeah-right Mel again thought! Mel had brown hair that she had put a green streak in two summers ago. Mel's dad hated that streak a lot and spent all of his time practically begging Mel to turn it back. Mel had grown tired of it but kept it hoping to annoy her dad. Mel realized she must have enjoyed him a little too far because now she was in front of Ediquette prison.

Mel grabbed her copy of Destined, braced herself and began reading making sure to keep it in front of her face hoping no teacher would notice her. Just as Mel stepped through the door relieved that a teacher had not spotted her when a 1000-year-old teacher stepped in front of her and began talking. Mel noticed how wrinkled the teacher's face was. She guessed that the kids here had probably named this teacher Wrinkles. Mel knew that even if that was not the case she was still sure as hell going to call her Wrinkles. Wrinkles started talking saying that Mel's father had informed her about Mel and had warned her about Mel's annoying tendencies. The way Wrinkles said tendencies made Mel feel as if she was some sort of experiment. Wrinkles then launched into a lecture about being good and respectable blah, blah, blah… The end of the lecture really stung Mel. The teacher had ended by saying that she will teach Mel how to stop being an embarrassment to her family. Wrinkles had then taken Mel's copy of Destined saying she was one step closer to being a real lady and patter Mel on the head. Mel began to cry and with tears in her eyes she ran past Wrinkles making sure to hit her with her bag as Mel passed. Mel kept on running even though she had no clue where she was running she just hoped that she would be able to find a way out of the dumb school.

After running for a while Mel stopped but only because she was super tired. Mel sat down on the cold floor and caught her breath. Mel then lifted her head and looked around. She was in a tiny room with a HUGE midnight blue door that had a creasant moon on it, above the door it said in dark black letters " Night has chose thee". Weirdest of all on the floor sat Mel's copy of Destined. Weird Mel thought maybe Wrinkles had put it in her bag as she ran off so Mel would not give the school a bad name and it had then fallen out of her bag when she had tossed it across the room. Mel picked up the book and flipped back to her page. She then looked at the door and thought to herself "that looks interesting almost as if it came straight out of my book. Mel realized that it would me stupid to go to class now so she may as well check it out. "I mean how long could it possibly take to look into a room". She wiped the tears out of her eyes and blew her nose Mel turned the doorknob and walked past the door. All of a sudden an icy sensation gripped Mel's body and she felt like she was floating through air.

**Well that was my story. I know it was very short but I just wanted to start it with a cliff hanging beginning. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoyed it. Well you know what to do! Please R&R**

**Thanks again**

**-HouseofNightlover**


End file.
